


Tão

by stilinskilz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, Suho - Freeform, junmyeon - Freeform, stilinskilz
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskilz/pseuds/stilinskilz
Summary: | oneshot | kim junmyeon | também no spirit e wattpad |Eles eram tão perfeitos, tão amantes e tão um do outro.





	Tão

**Tão**

**Por** stilinskilz

**Formas, Flores e Cores**

**O** s dedos de Junmyeon percorriam com cautela cada curva do corpo da mulher abaixo de si, redesenhando cada pedaço perfeito daquele corpo, cada detalhe que o tornava único e lindo aos olhos do homem. Naquele momento — e assim como em muitos outros como aquele — ele se perguntava se aquela mulher era mesmo real ou se não passava de apenas um fruto de sua imaginação fértil e tomada pela oxitocina — o hormônio do amor. Os dedos do homem traçavam as flores tatuadas no corpo dela, assim como também o fazia com os desenhos que dava cor ao quadro mais belo que seus olhos, um dia, puderam apreciar. A aquarela floral que contrastava com o tom da pele deixava aquilo tudo ainda mais belo.

Aquelas flores tornaram-se as suas prediletas em todo o mundo — e olha que o mundo segredava muitas delas. Elas eram pintadas de cores diversas que se misturavam uma na outra, criando um tom único que pertencia somente a ela. Eram desenhadas em várias formas — que haviam sido marcadas eternamente na pele quente e macia do corpo da mulher, feitas em pontos estratégicos que os dedos e lábios de Junmyeon gostavam tanto de apreciar, tocar e marcar — que combinavam perfeitamente com as formas dela. Mas nenhuma daquelas flores se igualaria a ela, que tinha o aroma mais doce, a tez mais macia — como a pétala de uma flor —, a cor mais bela e a forma perfeita para ele.

Ele a achava tão bela, tão única e tão dele.

Os beijos do homem tocavam a pele quente quase com devoção, percorrendo um caminho tentador e tão apreciado por ele. Os sons melodiosos que escapavam da boca da mulher tornavam-se a melodia predileta de Jun, e ele jurava que poderia escutá-la todos os dias incansavelmente. Os suspiros que escapavam por entre os lábios — grossos, macios, gostosos e pintados propositalmente de vermelho — arrepiava todos os pelos do corpo dele, incentivando-o a ir mais fundo naquela dança. Naquele ritmo gostoso para ambos. Viciante. Aquela melodia regia a dança predileta daqueles amantes. Aquela mulher, para Jun, era o pecado em pessoa e ele não se importava em ser um pecador por ela.

Ele a achava tão tentadora, tão quente e tão dele.

O peito de Jun parecia que iria explodir somente em vê-la. Tudo nele parecia pegar fogo somente com o fato de se aproximar dela. Tudo nele pedia por ela. Tudo nele era só dela. Ele a amava. Ele a amava por ela ser ela. Única e perfeita.

E ele era tão apaixonado, tão bobo e tão dela.

Para a mulher, a pele imaculada de Jun era o ponto de partida perfeito para que ela saciasse a vontade de pintar aquela tela limpa e virgem. E ela não ousava nem um pouco em fazer isso — até porque ela sabia que ele adorava. A mulher fazia linhas com suas unhas, trazendo à tona a vermelhidão tão apreciada por seus olhos. Ela tocava a tez com seus lábios, colorindo-a com beijos e chupões, construindo um contraste incrível entre na pele branca, onde as cores viajavam no intervalo entre o vermelho e o arroxeado. Para ela, essa era a combinação perfeita para a pele dele. Para ela, as formas de Junmyeon, tão másculas, delicadas e perfeitas, eram uma tentação. A cor branca da pele era sinônimo de paz e essa era a sensação que ele mais trazia ao peito da mulher com seu toque, com seu abraço, com seu beijo, com seu amor, com seu sorriso. 

Ela o achava tão sensível, tão cavalheiro e tão dela.

Seu coração acelerava, seus pelos se arrepiavam, suas pernas bambeavam, seu estômago era invadido por borboletas e tudo isso apenas com a presença dele. A mulher nunca havia tido a companhia de um homem como ele. Ela o amava. Amava o coração e o amor dele por ela. Ela amava a alma de Jun e todo o seu ser. O amava de todas as formas, de todas as cores, de todos os jeitos e trejeitos. Amava o jeito amante e os sons que Junmyeon pronunciava quando seus corpos se tornavam um só em cima da cama, na mesa da cozinha, no sofá da sala ou no chão. Amava os movimentos sem pressa dele, sempre visando trazer o prazer máximo. Amava como se amavam de todas as formas imagináveis.

Afinal, eles eram tão perfeitos, tão amantes e tão um do outro.


End file.
